Tingaling
Tingaling the Kitten of Good Fortune is a Moshling in the Luckies set. They are based on the maneki-neko, a Japanese lucky charm. Tingaling has a magical bell and they are rumoured to bring good luck. Tingaling makes their debut in Season 2: Mission 5: The Curse of the Paw Wavin' Kitten, in which she was locked up by the Marooned Five and as a result brought bad luck instead. At least, that's what the Marooned Five claim. Combination Biography Good fortune befalls any monster who stumbles upon a Kitten of Good Fortune, particularly if its magic neck bell is tinkling. I first came across one of these incredibly cute little Moshlings whilst dining in a restaurant on Hong Bong Island, in the middle of Potion Ocean. I'm not sure if its mystical powers had any effect, but I do remember finding a pile of Rox in my rucksack shortly afterwards, so who knows? Remember to wave if you see one because these mystic Moshlings can spread joy and happiness with just one wave of the paw. Mini Bio Good fortune befalls any Monsters who stumbles upon a Kitten of Good Fortune, particularly if its magic neck bell is tinkling. Remember to wave if you see one because these mystic Moshlings can spread joy and happiness with just one wave of the paw. Character Encyclopedia Main The kind and generous Kittens of Good Fortune can be spotted catnapping on windowsills and rooftops across Monstro City. Any Moshi who comes across Tingaling or the other fortunate felines is guaranteed good, especially if their magic bells are tinkling! Mystic Moshlings Kitties of Good Fortune enjoy reading the future in tea leaves and wolfing down fortune cookies. These Luckies are very friendly balls of fluff, but they don't like journalists prying into their kitty-cat business, and they will never ever grant good fortune to those pesky Moshling Puppies. Ghost pirate pet Poor Tingaling was captured by the ghost pirates of the Gooey Galleon, and then blamed when their ship became cursed. Mysteriously, once the crew released their kitty captive, the bad luck curse was lifted! Data File Moshling type: Luckies Species: Kitten of Good Fortune Habitat: Hong Bong Island Luckie friends: Penny, O'Really, Furnando Notes * Cute kittie curl. * Magic tinkling bell. * One wave of the paw spreads joy and happiness! The Official Collectable Figures Guide Kittens of Good Fortune love lying on windmills and rooftops but if you do find one at ground level, then you are fortunate indeed. Good luck will come to anyone who finds a kitten of Good Fortune, particularly if its magic neck bell is tinkling. These mystic Moshlings spread delight and joy wherever they go, with just a wave from one of their paws. Originally from Hong Bong Island, they enjoy reading tea leaves and feasting on fortune cookies. The only thing they think of as very bad luck, is meeting Moshling Puppies! Habitat Originally from Hong Bong Island, Kittens of Good Fortune love relaxing on windowsills and rooftops. Traits Personality Generous, friendly, wise. Likes Reading tea leaves and scoffing fortune cookies. Dislikes Investigative journalists and Moshling Puppies. Trivia *It is unclear if Kittens of Good Fortune have "curse" powers as well. At least Tingaling has these powers, according to the Marooned Five. *Suey's biography states she likes Kittens of Good Fortune so it can be assumed she likes Tingaling. Gallery In-Game Animations Tingaling animation.gif Tingaling animation 2.gif Tingaling animation 3.gif Tingaling animation 4.gif Tingaling 2.png Tingaling 1.png Tingaling 3.png Tingaling 7.png Tingaling 6.png Tingaling 5.png Merchandise Figures Tingaling figure normal.png Tingaling figure glitter green.png Tingaling figure glitter yellow.png Tingaling figure frostbite blue.png Tingaling figure christmas tree green.png Tingaling figure bauble red.png Tingaling figure pearl yellow.png Tingaling figure pearl green.png Tingaling figure brilliant blue.png Tingaling figure shocking pink.png Tingaling figure electric yellow.png Collector card s2 tingaling.png Tingaling figure micro.png Mash Up cards TC Tingaling series 2.png TC Tingaling series 3.png TC Tingaling series 4.png Tingaling foil.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Other S2M5 verse4.png|The Curse of the Paw Wavin Kitten verse S2M5 verse5.png Tingaling Flight.png Baby tingaling.png|Baby Tingaling Wild west tingaling.png|Wild West attire Tingaling plush vivid.jpg Top trump orange tingaling.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Category:Luckies Category:Moshlings Category:Mission Moshlings Category:Uncommon Moshlings